


Give it a Try

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Communication Failure, Community: comment_fic, How to Date a Supervillain, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He blinks, briefly. Quickly levers himself up onto his elbows and sneaks a glance at his phone… Which has just lit up with another text message, and the time – at least half an hour too late – in blocky capitals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it a Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts).



> For Nevcolleil who prompted "The Flash, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, slightly au in that neither knows who the other is when they start dating, and neither notices how oddly the other behaves because he's trying to keep his secret identity from screwing things up" on Comment_Fic. And who was I to resist?

“Damn!” Barry yelps, shooting up off his chest and staring at his watch with an open expression of panic, “I have to go. I’m late. For- for work. Lots of work, so much work, indescribable amounts of _work_!”

He blinks, briefly. Quickly levers himself up onto his elbows and sneaks a glance at his phone… Which has just lit up with another text message, and the time – at least half an hour too late – in blocky capitals. _Shit_. Fucking _shit_ , he can’t _believe_ that he’s let this happen again, “don’t worry about it, kid. I-“

“Work!” Barry trills over him, leaping to his feet in one rangy motion – hardly seeming to notice the growing frustration from his direction, the claw of his fingers as he quickly snaps his trousers shut, “I agreed to do the late shift and now, uh, _Captain Singh_ is gonna _kill_ me and-“

“-I have to leave too,” he finishes anyway, struggling – as ever - against becoming _too_ amused as Barry tugs his sweatshirt over his head. And nothing else because, apparently, Central City summers are hot enough to forgo such time-consuming minutiae as shirts, “seriously, it’s fine. We on for-?”

“-I really should get going,” Barry blurts over him again, somehow managing to toe on his trainers and shoot over to the door and _not_ brain himself against the classy – he loves coming around Barry’s dad’s place, it’s such a shining picture of how the other half live – wooden door, “and I’m busy, tomorrow? I’ve got a- a _thing_. But the day after?”

“-Just what I was about to say,” he summons up a smile, a perhaps less than convincing one – as he remembers that the _job_ is tomorrow and focuses on getting his own shirt over his head – but Barry doesn’t seem to mind. Or, indeed, notice, “see you then, baby. Drive safe.”

“Yeah, I’ll try, let yourself out! Bye!” Barry shouts in reply, already halfway out of the door… And then jerks back, as if pulled, jogs over to the sofa for a final kiss and pulls away again so fast that he half fears whiplash, “okay, right, _yeah_. See you! _Bye_.”

He can’t help his smile, like a soppy _idiot_ , even as Barry darts out of the door and he has to turn back to his practically glowering phone. Five missed texts from Rory, two far terser ones from Lisa, one recently missed call glaring up at him like an accusation. Shit. _Shit_ , this is starting to get _embarrassing_.

…And he really, as he grabs his shoes and allows his smile to linger, should mind that a hell of a lot more than he does.


End file.
